A variety of contexts exists wherein air sampling and analysis of particulates or organisms suspended therein is desirable. Exemplary applications where air sampling and analysis can serve to protect human health include detection of pathogens in air supplies and air-quality monitoring in, e.g., office buildings, public venues, factories, mines and ships.